Tout le monde aime le Brittana!
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Voici mon premier recueil de One Shots qui sera consacré à Brittana. Ce sont tous des scènes que j'ai trouvé soit bâclées, soit trop courtes ou qui n'ont tout simplement pas été montrées mais auraient pu arriver. Elles ne changent pas l'histoire. Enjoy!
1. I:Just got touched

Premier OS de la série! :D

Titre: Just got touched.

Épisode: 2x05 - The Rocky Horror Glee Show.

Scène ayant inspiré: Emma chante _Touch_-_A Touch_-Me. (25min.34sec.)

Contexte: Après la chanson, les cours terminés, les deux adolescentes vont chez Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me. I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. <em>_Creatures of the night…_

L'écho de ces quelques mots chantonnés à bout de souffle fut rapidement absorbé par les murs sombres de la chambre de Santana. Dans son lit, le corps affaiblit et affalé au milieu du matelas, la jeune hispanique tentait de calmer sa respiration, la main sur le cœur et un sourire béat scotché au visage. Elle souffla loin de son visage une mèche de cheveux qui léchait son front puis ferma les yeux. De petits frissons vinrent picoter la peau de son dos et de ses bras lorsqu'elle se remémora les quelques heures qui avaient précédé ce moment de calme bien mérité. Sur son ventre, Brittany avait appuyé sa tête et s'était immédiatement endormie, tout aussi éreintée qu'elle. Comme ce genre de choses lui avait manqué… Après cette stupide histoire de duos, elles avaient arrêté de se fréquenter un moment et étrangement, elle n'avait vu personne d'autre pendant cette période de temps.

Elle s'était sentie bizarre, n'avait pas eu envie de qui que ce soit. Comme si quelqu'un avait enlevé la vrai Santana et l'avait remplacée par un clone mou et faible ou qu'on avait échangé son âme avec celle d'une préadolescente imbécile et secrètement amoureuse de son meilleur ami d'enfance. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre-là… Alors de sentir les mains de la blonde parcourir son corps une fois de plus, de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, la chaleur de son corps… Ça avait été un grand soulagement et elle avait soudainement pu recommencer à respirer. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que pour ça, elle allait devoir dire merci aux pulsions spontanées de Mr. Shue et Mlle Pillsbury, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Elle était de moins en moins coincée, celle-là!

Enfin, peu importe d'où venait l'inspiration, elle leur en était sincèrement reconnaissante. Car qu'elle se l'avoue ou non, elle s'était bel et bien amouracher de la jolie blonde. Elle lui avant manqué pendant leurs jours séparées et dans ses moments de solitude, c'est à elle qu'elle avait pensé. À sa voix cristalline, à son visage fin… son parfum fruité, sa peau douce et nacrée, à son corps élancé… Et voilà, un autre frisson secouait son corps. Elle lui faisait un effet bœuf, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'admette. Elle était si sexy et si mignonne à la fois, comment ne pas vouloir la toucher, l'embrasser?

La Latina baissa les yeux, passa doucement sa main sur l'auréole de cheveux dorés qui entourait la tête de Brittany et sourit. Elle était une si belle endormi… Il était assez rare qu'elles dorment ensemble après leurs ébats, la brune ayant beaucoup trop peur d'être vue dans une position de ce genre, mais cette fois, elle ne put se résigner à réveiller la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ses yeux clos et son corps fatigué… Cette vue l'apaisait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, il lui était donc impossible de trouver la force de s'en détaché. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien les surprendre? Ses parents ne revenaient de leurs travail et rendez-vous d'affaire en tous genres que très tard le soir et ne se levaient que tard le matin alors… Et puis personne n'entrait dans sa chambre, ils respectaient son intimité.

Quand même, elle se dit que verrouiller sa porte était un réflexe qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir développé. Maintenant peu importe si le hasard voulait la mettre en colère, il n'y arriverait pas. Par contre, quelque chose y arrivait : la lumière. Elle n'avait pas pensé à éteindre la lumière. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'une de ces petites lampes de chevet qu'on pouvait atteindre sans bouger? Ou celles qui s'éteignaient en tapant dans ses mains? Non, la sienne était à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Comment se déplacer sans réveiller Brittany? Elle allait devoir faire très attention. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur la tête de la blonde pour la déplacer et se donner un peu de liberté. Une chance, celle-ci avait un sommeil de plomb alors se lever ne fut pas trop difficile. Immédiatement, Brittany se déplaça et adopta une position plus confortable, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tout ça sans se réveiller, évidemment.

Santana alla jusqu'à la porte à côté de laquelle se trouvait toutes les sources de lumières de sa chambre et les éteignit rapidement, plongeant alors les deux adolescentes dans le noir. La pénombre était belle, presque enchanteresse. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer un peu à la noirceur avant d'entreprendre son périple vers le lit. Elle n'y voyait rien mais connaissait bien les lieux, sa chambre étant presque toujours bien rangée. Toutes fois, elle trébucha quand même et s'écrasa violemment au sol. Étonnée, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui barré la route comme ça, elle qui croyait bien connaître l'aménagement de sa propre chambre. Elle regarda, distinguant une vague silhouette, avant de réaliser que c'était une chaise. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant, elles l'avaient fait tomber en arrivant mais avaient été bien trop occupées jusque-là pour la replacer.

Elle l'avait vue en allant à la porte mais n'y avait pas porté une grande attention. Elle aurait dû, elle s'était cassé la gueule à cause de ça. Finalement, elle se releva péniblement, son corps encore un peu engourdi et retrouva enfin son lit. Elle releva la couverture doucement avant de se glisser en-dessous, faisant toujours aussi attention de ne pas réveiller son amie qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Dans un mouvement naturel, comme un simple réflexe, elle se colla à la blonde pour échapper à la fraicheur de l'air, enserrant doucement sa taille dans ses bras puis inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

Prête à s'endormir, son corps se détendit tranquillement. Elle plongeait graduellement dans le sommeil lorsqu'un bruit strident la fit sursauter. C'était son téléphone qui sonnait. Exaspérée, elle tourna la tête vers le combiné qui se trouvait, encore une fois, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Non mais ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi? Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir un jour? Frustrée, elle engagea un mouvement vers l'appareil mais un bras la retint.

C'était Brittany qui s'était accrochée à elle pendant son sommeil. Le cœur de la latina se serra à cet instant. Même en dormant, Brittany était mignonne, douce et gentille. Santana était touchée par ce geste et décida de ne pas se lever. Elle posa ses mains sur les oreilles de son amie pour s'assurer que le bruit ne la réveille pas en attendant que la sonnerie arrête. Ensuite, un « bip » aigue résonna dans la pièce avant qu'une voix de femme ne le succède.

_« Bonsoir chérie! C'est maman… Ton père et moi on va arriver tard ce soir, j'espère ça ne te dérange pas trop. On a laissé ton dîner dans le four si tu as faim. Ah! Aussi, Brittany a appelé ce matin. Elle voulait te parler mais je lui ai dit que tu étais déjà partie pour l'école. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez rabibochées toutes les deux, tu n'es pas la même quand vous êtes en froid. Tu peux l'inviter à dormir à la maison si tu veux, ça devrait vous réconcilier pour de bon! Mais bon aller, bonne nuit chérie, on se voit demain. Et te couche pas trop tard, tu as école demain. Bisou! »_

Santana put enfin retirer ses mains de sur les oreilles de Brittany pour qu'elles retrouvent leur place sur son ventre et referma les yeux, un grand sourire étalé sur ses lèvres. Malgré le malaise qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la réaction de ses parents s'ils découvraient la vérité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à l'ironie de la situation. L'inviter à dormir? Et bah ouais, les conseils de maman sont toujours les meilleurs.

Elle l'avait fait et pour les réconcilier, ça les avait bien réconciliées!


	2. II:Quand la glace fond

Deuxième OS de la série! :D

Titre: Quand la glace fond.

Épisode: 2x17 - A night of neglect.

Scène ayant inspiré: Karofsky arrose Santana avec une Slushie. (01min.14sec.)

Contexte: Pleine de Slushie, Santana doit se nettoyer avant d'aller à la répétition du Glee club. Brittany refuse de la laisser seule.

* * *

><p>Non… Il avait pas fait ça? C'était pas possible… Une Slushie? Sur ELLE? Et oui, aussi choquant que ce fut, Santana Lopez s'était fait faire un facial glacé par Dave Karofsky. La jeune hispanique ferma les yeux au contact de la boisson gelée, tous ses muscles se raidirent sur le coup de la surprise. Ah, c'que c'était désagréable… Son corps ne bougeait plus, paralysé par le froid mais aussi par la rage, alors que son tortionnaire s'arrêtait dans sa marche pour lui présenter des excuses. Le sarcasme lui sortait par les oreilles, ce qui ne fit qu'enrager la jeune fille encore plus.<p>

Elle se retourna, une fois en mesure d'ouvrir ses paupières sans que ses yeux ne brûlent, prête à lui régler son compte pour de bon mais une main la retint pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Oh non, la mauvaise idée… Qui était assez stupide pour interrompre Satan en personne dans une crise de colère à la Lima Heights? Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et son visage était tellement chaud que les petits fragments de glace se liquéfiaient instantanément sur sa peau. Elle était prête à exploser lorsqu'une petite voix arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Non Sanny, te fâches pas… Il en vaut pas la peine.

C'était Brittany qui avait attrapé son poignet. La blonde regardait le footballer avec, dans les yeux, une haine encore inconnue du monde extérieur. Santana l'avait, pour sa part, déjà vue comme ça une ou deux fois. Elle était quand même assez impressionnante quand la colère était réelle. Cependant, elle était souvent ridiculisée et tournée en dérision et c'est malheureusement ce que fit Karofsky. Il ricana et s'éloigna des deux adolescentes aussi rapidement et nonchalamment qu'il était arrivé. La cloche qui annonçait le début des cours sonna, les couloirs se vidèrent d'un coup mais elles ne bougèrent pas. Santana s'était calmée, elle retira la glace sur ses épaules d'un geste résigné et soupira.

-T'aurais dû me laisser lui botter l'cul, Brittany. J'aime pas quand tu m'interromps comme ça.

La blonde sourit.

-Et moi j'aime pas quand tu te bagarres. Tu sais comment te battre, je sais ça, mais tu es toute petite… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que tu vas mourir ou un truc du genre.

Ce fut au tour de Santana de sourire.

-C'est bon, je comprends, mais quand même! Enfin, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est gentil.

-De rien! Et t'as vu comme je l'ai fait fuir? C'est le regard qui tue la mort que tu m'as appris!

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle lui avait appris ça. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il y avait de cela quelques mois, quand Santana avait vu à quel point Brittany était facilement blessée par les méchancetés des autres, elles étaient parties un weekend complet en camping pour un « stage de survie social ». Elle avait alors appris à la blonde comment se défendre avec une palette colorée d'insultes, des expressions faciales à faire mourir un cadavre et un petit cours de baston 101.

Bon, c'était aussi une excuse pour s'éloigner du monde et passer un peu de temps seules toutes les deux, loin des regards indiscrets, mais ça avait réellement été utile pour de nombreuses raisons. La danseuse était maintenant beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et savait comment réagir devant les moqueries et gestes déplacés en tous genres. Elle avait apparemment commencé à mettre ses techniques en pratiques et après avoir vu ce regard embrasé, la jeune hispanique était fière de son élève!

-Ouais, t'étais super menaçante Britt. Si j'avais pas su que c'était de la comédie, j'aurais eu peur!

-C'était pas de la comédie… Ce mec me met vraiment en colère. Et puis là, t'es pleine de Slushie. Personne n'a le droit de te recouvrir de Saleté.

Santana soupira.

-Ouais et bien les gens semblent l'oublier ces temps-ci! Sue et puis ensuite ce crétin… J'vais commencer à traîner une tenue de rechange à l'école si ça continue.

-Moi j'en ai toujours une! Si tu veux, tu peux la mettre. J'en ai même deux. Trois si on compte mon uniforme de rechange.

Santana était surprise de la prévoyance de son amie et sa stupéfaction parue sur son visage.

-C'est cool, merci. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'as autant de vêtements de rechange? C'est pas ton genre de tout prévoir comme ça. À notre dernier camp de cheerleader, tu avais même oublié ta tente et ton sac de couchage…

-Je sais mais j'ai tendance à tout renverser sur moi, surtout dans les cours d'art et au lycée, c'est gênant. Alors ma mère m'a donné des vêtements et m'a dit de les garder au cas où ça arriverait encore.

La bouche de la blonde dépeint alors une moue attristée. Elle continua :

-Et puis t'as pas aimé quand j'ai oublié mon équipement de camping? Coach nous avait permis de dormir toutes les deux dans la tienne, ensemble…

-Non, j'ai pas dit que ça m'avais dérangé, juste que tu n'étais pas très responsable d'habitude. Bien sûr que j'ai aimé…

Un silence s'installa lorsque la latina termina sa phrase. Le malaise était toujours présent entre les deux adolescentes après la déclaration de la brune qui regardait maintenant le plancher, les yeux tristes et les joues rougies. Le froid dura quelques secondes puis Santana se reprit. Elle essuya son visage qui était maintenant tout collant à cause du sucre et soupira bruyamment.

-Et voilà, maintenant il faut que je prenne une douche! J'vais me venger, ce connard de footballer attardé ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça…

Elle regarda son amie et lui sourit doucement.

-Tu peux aller en cours, j'veux pas que tu sois trop en retard à cause de moi…

La blonde afficha une moue boudeuse, l'air déçu.

-Mais c'est de l'espagnol… J'y comprends rien de toute façon… Je pourrais pas rester avec toi?

-Non Britt, ricana la brune. Tu ne comprendras pas mieux si tu manques les cours, voyons!

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre, toi! Je comprends toujours mieux quand c'est toi qui m'explique.

Santana réfléchit un peu et hésita à céder aux demandes de la blonde. Après tout, elle pouvait réellement l'aider… Le seul examen d'espagnol auquel Brittany avait eu une bonne note, c'était celui qu'elle avait fait après une soirée d'étude avec la brune. Cependant, elle réalisa que s'absenter d'un cours sans raison ne pouvait qu'être dommageable pour son amie et décida de refuser.

-Je vais t'aider à étudier mais tu ne peux pas sécher les cours comme ça, sans raison. Aller, en classe jeune fille!

Brittany baissa la tête, attristée de devoir quitter son amie comme ça. La jeune hispanique assista avec un pincement au cœur à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et commençait même à regretter son geste, aussi responsable eut-il été. Dans un dernier élan de force mentale, elle s'adressa à la blonde.

-Aller, vas-y… T'es déjà assez en retard comme ça.

La danseuse était déçue de devoir laisser Santana toute seule mais celle-ci insistait alors elle obéit. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher mais s'arrêta soudainement avant de se retourner et de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la latina.

-Je ne t'ai même pas dit à tout à l'heure! Dit-elle.

Sur ses mots, elle se pencha sur son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un gros câlin puis s'éloigna lentement, un gros sourire sur les lèvres. Son expression de joie ne dura cependant pas très longtemps, elle s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'elle senti un liquide froid sur ses bras et son estomac. Elle était pleine de Slushie.

-Brittany... Commença Santana sur un ton de reproche. Tu l'as fait exprès, non?

L'interpellée ne comprenait pas.

-Non! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu être couverte de Slushie? C'est froid et ça colle…

-Pour avoir une raison de louper le cours avec moi, peut-être?

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de la blonde.

-Ah! Alors maintenant, tu ne peux plus m'obliger à aller en cours puisque je suis toute sale aussi!

Alors elle ne l'avait vraiment pas fait volontairement… Santana la regarda de ses yeux attendris avant de la prendre par le bras.

-Allons prendre une douche, tu veux bien?

Elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se nettoyer un peu et se changer avant la répétition du Glee club. Elles prirent une douche rapidement puis Brittany se dirigea vers son sac où se trouvait ses fameux vêtements de rechange pour les sortir et donner un ensemble à Santana. Il s'agissait d'une jupe rayée noire et blanc et d'une camisole noire légèrement décolletée. Elle enfila ensuite son ensemble, cette fois aux couleurs inversées. Sa jupe noire et son chandail à manches longues rayé noir et blanc avec, par-dessus, un T-shirt blanc et ample lui allaient à merveille.

-T'as vu? On est assorties! Dit-elle, arborant un air innocent.

Fouillant un peu plus dans son sac, elle trouva une autre pièce de vêtement qu'elle sorti avec enthousiasme.

-Hey San, regarde! C'est ton blouson de cuir, celui que tu m'avais prêté la semaine dernière parce que j'avais froid! Je l'avais pas perdu en fin de compte, il était là…

Elle le donna à sa propriétaire qui l'enfila sur le champ.

-Ouais! J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, celui-là! Je l'aime bien, ça m'aurait ennuyé. Merci.

Maintenant couverte des pieds à la tête, elle se retourna pour faire face à un des nombreux miroirs accrochés au mur pour ajuster sa tenue et refaire son maquillage. Elle était presque prête et allait retourner vers la porte mais fut interrompue par les mains de la blonde qui se glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

-Tiens… T'avais un ruban sur la tête tout à l'heure et c'était mignon mais là il n'est plus très propre… Alors je te donne celui-là. Il est mauve, c'est une couleur qui te va bien je trouve.

Elle attacha la lanière de tissus puis replaça quelques mèches qui avaient été déplacées par ses doigts.

-Wow, c'est super joli… T'es trop chou comme ça.

La brune rougit légèrement.

-Merci…

Elle se retourna ensuite vers son amie et lui sourit.

-Bon, on va au Glee club maintenant? Si on manque encore une répétition, Rachel va nous faire un autre speech de trois heures sur le fait d'être responsables et impliquées dans ce qu'on fait…

Brittany avait rangé toutes ses affaires et était prête à partir mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle regardait Santana de ses yeux les plus doux, immobile.

-Oui, on va y aller! Mais avant…

Elle s'approcha de la latina et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra très fort contre elle et elles restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes. C'était la première fois depuis assez longtemps qu'elles avaient un contact dans le genre, il était donc légèrement maladroit et il y régnait un petit malaise. Cependant, celui-ci disparût rapidement. La brune passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie et soupira d'aise, apaisée par son étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Elles se séparèrent enfin après un certain temps mais la blonde ne lâcha pas les mains qui étaient posées dans son dos quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Tu me manquais, Sanny… Et puis le câlin de tout à l'heure n'a pas vraiment été agréable… Alors je voulais le refaire maintenant qu'on est toutes propres.

Santana avait le cœur gros. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, elle avait besoin que cette tension disparaisse. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle devait retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Elle s'efforça de sourire du mieux qu'elle put sans pleurer et posa une main sur la joue de Brittany.

-Toi aussi, tu me manquais…

Ses yeux brûlaient, les larmes montaient tranquillement. Elle devait éviter que Brittany la voie comme ça. Elle saisit alors une seconde fois sa main et la tira vers la sortie.

-Aller, on va être en retard au Glee club! On a déjà été assez rebelles pour aujourd'hui!

Sans discuter, la blonde obéit. Elle rassembla ses affaires et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de répétition. Elles étaient en avance, les autres n'avaient pas terminé les cours encore. La porte était toujours fermée à clef, elles patientèrent donc devant celle-ci. Dans un geste naturel qui était devenu une habitude au fil des années, Brittany captura le petit doigt de son amie avec le sien et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle soupira.

-Ouais, tu me manquais vraiment… Je suis contente, maintenant.

Enfin loin des regards, une petite perle humide vint rouler sur la joue de Santana avant de doucement s'éteindre à la commissure de ses lèvres, à la naissance d'un sourire.

-Moi aussi, Brittany… Moi aussi.

Eh bien, la preuve que parfois, sécher les cours peut être beaucoup plus constructif qu'on le croit… ;)

* * *

><p>Et voilà! :D La fin n'est pas la meilleure au monde, mais j'ai pas pu trouver mieux. xD Et vous pouvez vérifier, chaque partie de mes OS sont basée sur de vraies scènes qui sont étudiées avec minutie. ;P Et oui, elles sont vraiment assorties durant la scène qui suit :D 3 Alors voilà, on se revoit au prochain One Shot!<p> 


End file.
